Alt Shassie Ending to Lassie Did A Bad, Bad
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: A one shot with an alt. ending to Lassie Did A Bad, Bad, Bad Thing and some Shassie cuteness


Disclaimer: I do not own Psych! If I did it would have more Shawn whumpage in it

In order to get away from working on homework I wrote this XP  
Yes, it's more Shassie goodness! I think I'll work on a Shules fic next....  
Anywho! Hope ya enjoy this!

* * *

Lassiter almost jumped at Drimmer when he hit Shawn, but he instead took a step back. He knew he was doing the smarter thing even if stepping away from Shawn while he was in pain hurt like hell.

He barely listened as Drimmer explained the rest of his plan until Shawn said, "Former lovers? Really?"

Lassiter almost smiled, Shawn was making jokes even now. "It's called misinformation, he's hoping they won't look too closely. You are one sick twist Drimmer."

"I know." Drimmer replied with a small smile before he aimed the gun back at Shawn.

It took everything Lassiter had to keep from jumping at Drimmer.

'That will just get you both killed.' He reasoned with himself.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait, wait, just wait! I'm getting somthing, something wild. Something in the way you look tonight. Deep blue something...."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Lassiter knew this was probably his one and only chance. He bolted over to his breadbox, searching for one of his guns.

"Whoa, what are you doing there detective? Looking for one of your spare pistols that you've hidden? Uh uh, cops found all your guns."

Lassiter glared and ran through all of the things he could do. He decided that Drimmer obviously hated Shawn and wouldn't really want to take the gun off of him unless he needed too, so Lassi started walking towards the bowl of peanuts on the counter.

"Stop that! Back off! Stop that!" Drimmer yelled.

But, like Lassiter expected, he kept the gun trained on the fake psychic. Shawn saw his opportunity and took it.

He ignored the pain in his head, jumped up, and grabbed Drimmer's gun wielding arm, pointing it at the ceiling. Lassiter lept forward, dug a gun out of the peanut bowl, and shot Drimmer in the shoulder.

Shawn tried to grab the gun from a now falling Drimmer but just before he lost consciousness Drimmer pulled the trigger.

Shawn fell.

"No!" Lassiter was barely even aware that he screamed.

The detective rushed over to Shawn, only stopping for a few seconds to see if Drimmer was really unconcious.

Lassi knelt down nect to the pseudo psychic and took off his jacket, pressing it against Shawn's bleeding chest.

"Shawn! Can you hear me?"

There was silence for a few moments before Shawn groaned. "Loud and clear Lassi-face, no need to yell at me."

Shawn's voice was pain filled and quiet, but it was Shawn's. A small smile spread over Lassiter's face.

"I knew I would make you smile someday."

A tear slid down Lassiter's face.

Shawn's eyes started to droop and Lassiter could faintly hear the sound of sirens. The head detective knew he had to try and keep Shawn awake until the ambulance got here.

"Come on Shawn, you need to stay alive so you can make me smile again."

Shawn battled with himself to stay awake. "You'd smile again even if I wasn't dieing."

Lassiter choked back a sob. "Yes."

As Shawn started to drift into unconsciousness he smiled. "Then it's definately worth it to stay alive."

He then let himself sink into the darkness, knowing that there was no way Lassiter would let him die.

"Shawn!" Lassiter checked for a pulse and was relieved to see that Shawn was just unconscious.

Seconds later Juliet, Gus, Henry, and a few cops burst in. Juliet gasped and stared in shock at Shawn for a few seconds before she told the paramedics to come. Gus stood there looking sick, and Henry rushed over to Shawn.

When the paramedics took Shawn to the hospital Henry rode in the ambulance with him. Lassiter was going to drive there, but Juliet stopped him and told him that she would drive him and Gus. Normally Lassiter would object but he just nodded, too worried to care about something like driving.

~X~

Lassiter sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair watching Shawn sleep.

He had refused to leave Shawn's side after they were allowed to see him, much to everyone's surprise, and between Henry and Lassiter bullying the nurses and doctors they were both able to stay.

In fact, neither had gone home yet, even though it had been two days. Juliet and Gus brought clothes for both of them.

Currently, Henry was getting coffee, so it was just Shawn and Lassiter.

Lassiter was lost in thought when Shawn woke up.

"Lassi!" He tried to yell and scare the detective but it came out rather hoarse. It did succeed in scaring Lassiter though.

He jumped and then smiled. "Hey." He said hesitantly, not knowing what exactly to say to the younger man.

After he took in the big grin on his face and his shining eyes he took a step forward. Shawn's grin got wider and he patted the side of his hospital bed. Lassiter laughed softly and sat down next to Shawn. Shawn rolled his eyes and pulled Lassi closer to him, again ignoring pain. Lassiter smiled again.

"Careful." Shawn warned, "You've already smiled twice already in a short period of time."

"I can't help it." Lassi whispered.

Then he gave Shawn a kiss. At first Shawn was surprised but he quickly returned it.

When they finished Shawn snuggled in closer to the detective. "If I had known getting shot would have this outcome I would let it happen it a long time ago."

Lassiter kissed the top of Shawn head and rolled his eyes. "Not funny."

But Shawn laughed anyway, and Lassiter joined in. They were both happier than they had ever been.

* * *

Please Review! PLEASE! *beams at my 5 reviews for my other Shassie one shot*  
It's not a big number but it's made my whole week


End file.
